


Hope

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Hermione and Luna face their journey together.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) prompt #179: hope

Hermione stumbled on a chunk of Hogwarts’ rubble and flung a hand to the wall to keep from falling. Though her downward motion stopped, her mind continued to swirl with the memories of the death and destruction that had just occurred.

She scanned the Great Hall from the doorway. Bodies, both still and moving. Floating dust, dim candlelight, tables and chairs shoved to the room’s edges, a somber magical sky. Her eyes fell on a familiar mop of blond hair. As if sensing Hermione’s attention, Luna looked in her direction. She flashed Hermione a tiny, reassuring smile, full of promise.

*****

Luna tried to concentrate on Hermione’s words, she really did, but nerves frayed her focus, the weight of the box in her dress pocket growing heavier as doubt crept in. Candlelight warmed the restaurant’s interior, the remnants of a fine meal Luna could only vaguely remember the taste of lying in front of them. Hermione finally noticed Luna’s distraction and reached to her, asked what was wrong with a concerned frown. Nervous, but with a counter spark of promise for the future singing in her veins, Luna brought out the box and asked the most important question in the world.

*****

The child did the only reasonable thing—she wailed. The sudden cold against her skin frightened her. The harsh bright lights hurt her newly opened eyes. The world rocked dizzily until suddenly she was still, warm, safe. Above her hovered a brown and a yellow blob. She didn’t know until many years later, but those first soothing voices that lulled her to quiet were giving her a name. Her mothers saw in her the newest step of their journey, the brightness of a fuller future, a symbol of the persistent force that had kept them going.

They named her Hope.


End file.
